meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess006
8:54:59 PM Harah: You were preparing to rest for the night in the chambers of a succubus, long since departed. 8:55:20 PM Harah: You found those chambers were occupied, by an elf calling herself Taeli, who wanted to kill Kalanor for being a slaver. 8:55:47 PM Harah: Kalanor turned out to be a Drow. Taeli still wants to kill him. She's alone in the succubus living room with Mumu. 8:56:03 PM Harah: Meanwhile, Kalanor is alone in the improvised stable room with Khiro, and the horses. 8:56:46 PM Mumu: Why do you want to kill him? To kill a man who is as of now our prisoner? 8:56:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Also kalanor revealed himself to be a woman.)) 8:57:22 PM Harah: Yes. And claims he was forcibly shapeshifted by the group of Drow that kidnapped his sister. 8:57:53 PM Harah: Taeli: Because he's a slaver. 8:58:14 PM Mumu: Not anymore it would seem. 8:59:28 PM Harah: Taeli: He lies. 8:59:36 PM Harah: Taeli shrugs. 9:01:15 PM Mumu: Perhaps. But that is still an assumption. 9:01:22 PM Mumu: You would kill on an assumption? 9:01:49 PM Harah: Taeli: No, we *know* he lies. 9:02:07 PM Harah: Taeli: And no way of knowing how much he continues to lie. 9:03:47 PM Mumu: And you will find out the truth from his corpse? 9:04:29 PM Harah: Taeli: No, but killing him means we don't have to worry about what was true and what wasn't. 9:06:39 PM Mumu: That's not even _efficient_! That is just mindless cruelty. 9:07:22 PM Harah: Taeli: Why? He's a slaver, you said yourself he was... how did you put it? Full of negative energy? 9:07:53 PM Mumu: ...evil. But I refuse to kill anyone who does not try to kill me. 9:08:46 PM Mumu: And they are keeping a girl hostage. You are going to assume what she is like based on what he is? 9:10:04 PM Harah: Taeli: ... we can save her anyway. 9:10:13 PM Harah: Taeli: ... if she turns out to warrant it. 9:11:11 PM Mumu: With no knowledge of how to navigate this city of theirs? 9:11:20 PM Mumu: Or any idea of where she might be held? 9:11:29 PM Mumu: And how do you think she would feel if we killed her brother? 9:11:40 PM Mumu: ...sister. 9:12:02 PM Harah: Taeli: ... all right, all right. We rescue the slaves first, and then kill him. I only hope he waits to betray us until then. 9:12:30 PM Mumu: ...We kill him if he truly warrants it and if he tries to kill -us-. 9:12:47 PM Harah: Taeli: I meant what I said. 9:12:51 PM Harah: She glowers at Mumu. 9:14:08 PM Mumu: As did I. 9:14:13 PM Mumu: Mumu glowers back 9:14:28 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall returns in time for the glower-off. 9:14:38 PM Khiro Brightfall: .... so, you guys getting along, then? 9:14:56 PM Harah: Taeli: Yes. We let the Drow live. 9:15:00 PM Harah: Kalanor follows him in. 9:15:02 PM Mumu: Yes. 9:15:11 PM Harah: Kalanor, sourly: Thank you ever so much. 9:15:55 PM Khiro Brightfall: Kalanor helps us rescue slaves and navigate the city, we rescue Kalanor's sister. 9:16:01 PM Khiro Brightfall: That's the deal. 9:16:19 PM Harah: Taeli: Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. 9:17:13 PM Khiro Brightfall: Why do I get the feeling that you won't stop warning us? 9:17:33 PM Harah: Taeli: It's your funeral. 9:17:41 PM Harah: Kalanor glowers. 9:17:52 PM Harah: Now everybody's doing it except Khiro. 9:18:10 PM Khiro Brightfall: tell them I want my corpse to be attached to one of those gnomish gunpowder rockets and fired into the sky. 9:18:40 PM Harah: Taeli rolls her eyes and starts sharpening her sword. 9:18:48 PM Harah: Kalanor smiles, briefly. 9:20:35 PM Khiro Brightfall: we still need some rest. I'll need to prepare some new spells. 9:20:50 PM Harah: Kalanor: All right. I suppose you won't want me keeping watch. 9:20:53 PM Harah: Taeli: No. 9:21:09 PM Mumu: ...I have to agree on that point. 9:21:34 PM Harah: You hear a grinding noise! It's Kalanor's teeth. 9:22:37 PM Khiro Brightfall: How much sleep does a Kobold need, Mumu? 9:23:03 PM Mumu: ...8 hours. 9:24:17 PM Harah: Kalanor: Well, elves need four, and you've got her. 9:24:21 PM | Edited 9:24:28 PM Harah: He points to Taeli. 9:24:39 PM Harah: Taeli shakes her head. "I'm not full-blood elf." 9:26:55 PM Khiro Brightfall: ... eight hours, then. I'll take first watch. 9:27:25 PM Harah: Kalanor: So, because you don't trust me, you'll be here an extra... four hours. 9:28:38 PM Khiro Brightfall: How far are we from the city? 9:29:57 PM Harah: Kalanor: About another half a day. I thought it would be best if we rested again and planned a little more before we actually went in, though. 9:30:58 PM Harah: Kalanor: I can disguise you both; there's makeup I can use for either of you. And Mumu will be a gladiator. 9:32:24 PM Khiro Brightfall: Using my magic for that would be pretty inefficent. 9:32:52 PM Harah: Kalanor: You don't have to. 9:33:04 PM Harah: Taeli: I can do my own makeup, I don't need you for that, Drow. 9:33:22 PM Harah: Kalanor: Of course you all realize that she'll be in charge. 9:34:07 PM Harah: Kalanor: She's the woman. 9:34:11 PM Mumu: If she can make rational decisions 9:34:34 PM Harah: Kalanor: We're pretending to be Drow. The women are in charge in our culture, not the men. 9:34:44 PM Mumu: ...odd. 9:35:44 PM Harah: Kalanor: Unless the subject is cooking or something, you can pretty much assume the woman is in charge. 9:36:46 PM Harah: Taeli: Do you think I'll abuse the power like you did, Drow? 9:36:53 PM Harah: Kalanor: I *have* a name. 9:37:36 PM Harah: Taeli: Ask me if I care. 9:37:45 PM Harah: Kalanor: Clearly you don't. 9:39:19 PM Harah: He hands Taeli something; she looks at it as if it were a snake or about to explode. It's actually just a small ruler-shaped object. 9:39:21 PM Harah: Taeli: What is it? 9:39:54 PM Harah: Kalanor: Sunrod. Break it if you need light. 9:40:25 PM Harah: Kalanor then hands a slim rod seemingly made out of glass to Mumu. "And you should take that. Just in case." 9:40:38 PM Harah: Taeli: Why are you giving it to me? 9:40:51 PM Harah: Kalanor: It's a custom, don't ask. And no, it's not going to explode in your face. 9:42:28 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall sits down and starts studying his spellbook! 9:42:35 PM Mumu: Mumu looks at it 9:42:41 PM Mumu: ...is it the same thing? 9:42:49 PM Harah: Kalanor: No. It's a cure wand. Just in case. 9:42:54 PM Mumu: Thank you. 9:43:08 PM Harah: Kalanor: You're welcome. I'm going to rest. 9:43:13 PM Harah: He stomps back into the bedroom. 9:43:23 PM Harah: Taeli shrugs and wanders into the "stable." 9:45:04 PM Harah: Unless you guys have something to say to each other, I'll fastforward it. 9:46:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: (Nothin here!)) 9:46:18 PM Harah: *nod* And Mumu? 9:48:36 PM Mumu: (( Nothing )) 9:48:49 PM Mumu: (( My head...blargh. I think I'm getting the stomach flu... ) 9:48:54 PM Mumu: (( Really bad this year )) 9:48:55 PM Harah: ((Not good.)) 9:49:05 PM Harah: ((Can you keep going or should we stop?)) 9:49:57 PM Mumu: (( I feel like I'm about to vomit on my screen, so...pausing might be the best option )) 9:50:14 PM Harah: ((Yeah, let's stop for now. Hopefully I do get a chance to try what I was planning.)) 9:50:29 PM Mumu: (( I'm sorry... )) 10:03:58 PM Mumu: (( Alright, I'm back )) 10:04:08 PM Mumu: (( ...from puking my guts out, but back )) 10:04:23 PM Mumu: (( Can continue a little, feeling better kinda )) 10:07:40 PM Harah: ((Meh. You're sick.)) 10:07:51 PM Mumu: (( I wanna keep going )) 10:08:24 PM Harah: ((Are you sure?)) 10:08:29 PM Mumu: (( Yus )) 10:08:40 PM Harah: Okay. 10:08:59 PM Harah: About four hours later you hear a rumbling noise. 10:09:07 PM Harah: It starts quietly and then gets louder and louder. 10:09:20 PM Mumu: Mumu looks around 10:09:36 PM Harah: You wake up! 10:09:38 PM Harah: The cave is shaking. 10:09:45 PM Harah: Kalanor skitters out of the bedroom. "What's going on?" 10:09:49 PM Harah: Taeli: Earthquake. 10:10:07 PM Harah: Taeli: We could be buried down here. 10:10:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: Does that happen a lot down here? 10:10:33 PM Harah: Kalanor: Not frequently, but occasionally. Drow usually have stoneshapers who mitigate the effects. 10:11:08 PM Mumu: They do not mitigate the effects in their own tunnels? 10:11:30 PM Harah: Kalanor shakes his head. "These aren't Drow tunnels yet. Disputed territory." 10:11:40 PM Khiro Brightfall: Disputed by whom? 10:11:55 PM Harah: Kalanor: A couple of different groups. Duergar, kobolds. 10:13:16 PM Khiro Brightfall: Kobolds? 10:13:34 PM Harah: Kalanor: Several clans live down here. 10:13:47 PM Mumu: ...there are kobolds here? 10:13:52 PM Mumu: Mumu blinks 10:13:59 PM Harah: Kalanor: Yes. ... none of your.... size. 10:14:35 PM Mumu: ...they are the size of commonfolk, then. 10:14:38 PM Mumu: Mumu headtilts 10:14:39 PM Mumu: Odd 10:14:45 PM Mumu: They have no nobility? 10:15:01 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... I don't know how kobold society works. 10:15:26 PM Khiro Brightfall: Let's just say the kobolds here don't seem like the same breed as your people. 10:15:49 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... no. Not at all. 10:16:28 PM Harah: The rumbling quiets a bit, and then ends. 10:16:51 PM Harah: Kalanor looks up. "There could be some aftershocks, but it's probably safe to go back to t... rest." 10:17:12 PM Mumu: Hrm? 10:17:36 PM Harah: Kalanor: Back to trance. You people sleep. 10:17:42 PM Harah: He eyes Taeli and Mumu. 10:17:56 PM Mumu: Ah. 10:18:22 PM Harah: Kalanor heads back to the bedroom. 10:18:30 PM Harah: Taeli rubs her eyes and shrugs, heading back to the stable. 10:18:44 PM Harah: You go back to sleep/trance! 10:18:56 PM Harah: Eventually Mumu gets awakened to keep watch, followed by Taeli. 10:19:18 PM Harah: Then it's morning! 10:19:30 PM Harah: At least you assume so, because you're underneath the earth, so there's no sun here. 10:20:55 PM Khiro Brightfall: Yep! 10:20:55 PM Harah: Kalanor comes out, harp in hand, and Taeli wanders in from the stable. 10:21:43 PM Mumu: We are ready to continue, then? 10:21:50 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. "I'm ready." 10:22:17 PM Harah: You saddle up your horses and animals and head off! 10:22:19 PM Harah: Taeli walks. 10:23:34 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall rides! 10:23:51 PM Harah: You head out! 10:24:00 PM Harah: What's your marching order? 10:24:45 PM Khiro Brightfall: I still vote to put the heavily armored lizard with darkvision first. 10:24:59 PM Harah: Indeed! 10:25:17 PM Harah: So um, Mumu, Taeli, Khiro, Kalanor? 10:25:21 PM Mumu: Mumu goes first 10:25:28 PM Khiro Brightfall: Works for me. 10:25:37 PM Harah: You head out! and start descending the slowly curving path down to the presumable floor of the cavern. 10:26:01 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall keeps a wary eye out for... well, anything, really. 10:26:24 PM Harah: It takes a long time, but eventually you get to the floor of the cavern without further incident. 10:26:56 PM Harah: Kalanor directs you past several exits and then into another narrower cave. 10:27:01 PM Harah: It is dark. 10:27:06 PM Harah: You have not yet been eaten by a grue. 10:27:19 PM Mumu: I am curious to see these underground kobolds... 10:27:35 PM Harah: Taeli: Your people do not live underground? 10:27:36 PM Khiro Brightfall: They are generally pretty unfriendly. 10:29:29 PM Harah: Kalanor: They eat humanoid flesh. 10:30:12 PM Mumu: ...oh 10:30:15 PM Mumu: Oh dear 10:30:35 PM Mumu: The path ahead is blocked 10:30:48 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall stops his horse. "How is it blocked?" 10:31:52 PM Mumu: Debris 10:32:01 PM Khiro Brightfall: Can we clear it? 10:32:04 PM Mumu: I can see no way around... 10:32:12 PM Mumu: ...we may be able to, but it will take time 10:32:14 PM Mumu: Best start now 10:32:18 PM Mumu: Mumu gets off his dog 10:32:24 PM Harah: Kalanor: Wait. 10:32:28 PM Mumu: Hrm? 10:32:33 PM Harah: Kalanor: It's not stable enough to clear. 10:32:45 PM Harah: Kalanor: If we start moving around big chunks of earth we could cause a cave in. 10:33:29 PM Khiro Brightfall: Well? You know another way around? 10:33:46 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... we'll have to try. 10:33:58 PM Harah: He turns his horse around and starts back to the big cavern. 10:34:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall follows! 10:36:17 PM Harah: Your party turns around and heads back to the big cavern and its many, many outlets. 10:36:21 PM Harah: Many. 10:36:31 PM Harah: There are at least twenty-five other exits to choose from. Maybe more. 10:36:37 PM Harah: Kalanor looks at them all doubtfully. 10:36:45 PM Mumu: ...which should we take? 10:37:09 PM Mumu: ...my people have a ritual for making such choices 10:37:12 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks at them, looking for signs of traffic or something? 10:37:13 PM Mumu: Mumu takes a deep breath 10:37:22 PM Mumu: Mumu starts point to each one with his eyes closed 10:37:31 PM Mumu: Eenie meeni miney mo... 10:37:36 PM Harah: Hee! 10:37:47 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((stop invoking your foreign gods!)) 10:37:52 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... it's as good a method as any. 10:38:06 PM Harah: Taeli rubs her forehead. "Now that he's useless, can I kill him?" 10:38:25 PM Mumu: Mumu continues 10:38:35 PM Mumu: ...my mother told me to pick the very best one and I choose YOU! 10:38:40 PM Mumu: Mumu points to the left most cave 10:38:45 PM Mumu: I suppose it is that way. 10:39:09 PM Harah: Kalanor: I am *not* useless. 10:39:10 PM Khiro Brightfall: No, you can't kill anyone. 10:39:22 PM Harah: Taeli: Hmph. 10:39:34 PM Harah: You all head down that branch of the cave! 10:40:06 PM Harah: It's a quiet ride, with Kalanor and Taeli glowering at each other in the dim light of the cave mold. 10:40:14 PM Harah: Spot/listen check! 10:40:51 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((10!)) 10:41:52 PM Mumu: (( 10 as well )) 10:42:02 PM Harah: Taeli: .... what's that noise? 10:42:13 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall listens! 10:42:34 PM Mumu: Mumu does as well 10:43:08 PM Harah: Kalanor hears it at about the same time you do. "... it's a battle. I hear weapons and shouting..." 10:43:39 PM Mumu: ...a battle? We should investigate. 10:44:03 PM Harah: Taeli: Someone might be in trouble. Hurry! 10:44:23 PM Mumu: Mumu goes 10:44:29 PM Mumu: Mumu also draws his sword 10:44:50 PM Harah: You all proceed down the cave, until it opens up into another sizable cavern. 10:45:16 PM Harah: There you see an epic battle! Even if you only have lowlight vision, because wallmold. 10:45:51 PM Mumu: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3h0heT3sVas )) 10:45:52 PM Harah: It's apparently been an epic battle, anyway. You're coming in on the end of it. 10:45:53 PM Mumu: (( >_> )) 10:45:57 PM Mumu: (( <_< )) 10:46:21 PM Harah: There are three kobolds facing off against ten dwarves, and the dwarves have them surrounded. 10:46:35 PM Mumu: Mumu looks...isn't sure who to help... 10:46:42 PM Mumu: Hey! 10:46:52 PM Harah: One of the dwarves chops off one of the kobold's heads. 10:46:55 PM Harah: Two kobolds left. 10:47:12 PM Mumu: Mumu growls and charges...the dwarves! 10:47:33 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall frowns! 10:47:35 PM Harah: Kalanor hesitates, then takes out his sword, dismounts and runs after Mumu! 10:47:39 PM Harah: So does Taeli. 10:48:30 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall gets ready to cast a spell. 10:48:35 PM Mumu: Mumu detects evil as he's charging though... 10:48:53 PM Harah: A few of the dwarves, seeing themselves assaulted by a bunch of people, turn and run, while the others hack at the kobolds. 10:49:09 PM Harah: There's definitely some evil going on. 10:49:41 PM Harah: As Mumu hits first, the other dwarves break and run, scattering throughout the cavern. 10:49:51 PM Harah: You can chase them or see if any kobolds have survived. 10:50:07 PM Mumu: Mumu looks at the kobolds 10:50:29 PM Mumu: 10:50:31 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall doesn't bother to cast anything. 10:50:34 PM Mumu: (( Koboldese go )) 10:50:47 PM Harah: Hee. They speak Draconic. 10:50:54 PM Harah: Alas, none of them have survived. 10:51:09 PM Mumu: Mumu growls 10:51:18 PM Harah: None of them seem to be wearing much in the way of clothing either. 10:51:21 PM Harah: Search check! 10:51:39 PM Mumu: (( 14 )) 10:52:01 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((8! I GOT AN 8!)) 10:54:52 PM Harah: Spot checks! 10:55:08 PM Mumu: ...they fell upon them while they were sleeping 10:55:14 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((16)) 10:55:24 PM Mumu: Treacherous...small men 10:55:29 PM Mumu: ...what are they? 10:55:33 PM Khiro Brightfall: Dwarves. 10:55:49 PM Khiro Brightfall: Duergar, technically. 10:56:03 PM Mumu: Duergar 10:56:09 PM Harah: Kalanor: Insane. 10:56:19 PM Harah: Kalanor: They're mad. 10:57:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall gets off his horse and moves toward one of the bedroll, sword drawn. 10:57:57 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... what is it? 10:58:19 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall uses the sword to lift the bedroll. 10:58:26 PM Harah: It's another kobold! 10:58:31 PM Mumu: ... 10:58:36 PM Harah: A *tiny* one. 10:58:37 PM Mumu: Mumu looks at the kobold disapprovingly 10:58:49 PM Mumu: How old are you? 10:58:53 PM Harah: It's trembling pretty hard. 10:59:10 PM Mumu: Mumu says this in draconic 10:59:24 PM Harah: It just *stares* at him. 10:59:58 PM Mumu: Mumu kneels down next to it 11:00:07 PM Mumu: 11:01:07 PM Harah: 11:01:52 PM Mumu: 11:02:03 PM Harah: 11:02:21 PM Harah: The little kobold hops over to one of the dead kobolds and starts shaking it. 11:02:31 PM Harah: 11:02:45 PM Mumu: 11:03:10 PM Harah: Taeli translates to Kalanor. 11:03:13 PM Harah: And Khiro. 11:03:23 PM Harah: 11:03:26 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Khiro speaks Draconic.)) 11:03:36 PM Harah: Indeed; she doesn't know that. 11:03:39 PM Mumu: Mumu rests a hand on the little kobold's shoulder 11:03:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall is looking over the rest of the scene. 11:04:06 PM Khiro Brightfall: Seeing if he spots anything else. 11:04:28 PM Harah: The little kobold ignores the big one! 11:04:42 PM Harah: There's some supplies to loot! 11:05:00 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall sees if there's anything useful. 11:05:05 PM Mumu: Mumu is busy making sure they don't come back to kill the little kobold 11:05:23 PM Harah: There's some food supplies. 11:05:31 PM Harah: Mushrooms, mold, a hunk of meat. 11:05:46 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks at the meat dubiously! 11:06:09 PM Harah: The tiny kobold starts to cry! 11:06:15 PM Harah: There's no sign of the dwarves. 11:06:45 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall sets the meat aside. 11:07:17 PM Harah: 11:08:41 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall frowns at the child, continuing searching, looking the way the dwarves departed. 11:09:29 PM Harah: That way there's yet another entrance to more caves. 11:09:30 PM Mumu: 11:09:45 PM Harah: 11:10:02 PM Mumu: <...he is no longer alive. He will not wake up.> 11:11:26 PM Harah: 11:11:42 PM Harah: The tiny lizardboy looks up at Mumu, eyes bright with tears! 11:12:06 PM Mumu: 11:12:11 PM Mumu: 11:12:32 PM Mumu: 11:12:54 PM Harah: He looks at Mumu blankly and then points at another dead kobold. 11:13:09 PM Mumu: Mumu blinks 11:13:18 PM Mumu: <...that is your mother?> 11:14:22 PM Harah: He nodnodnods. 11:14:28 PM Harah: Kalanor: Now what? 11:14:46 PM Harah: Taeli: We can't keep a child with us on a slave raid. 11:14:53 PM Mumu: <...do you not have a village?> 11:14:54 PM Harah: Kalanor: You'd prefer to leave him behind? 11:15:06 PM Mumu: ...we will not leave him here 11:15:09 PM Harah: The kid looks at Mumu and holds his arms out to him. 11:15:29 PM Mumu: Mumu looks at the tiny kobold...and gives him a hug 11:15:46 PM Harah: The koboldlet climbs up into Mumu's arms. 11:15:52 PM Khiro Brightfall: The dwarves might be coming back. 11:15:59 PM Mumu: Then we must go. 11:16:09 PM Mumu: We cannot have a kid in the midst of a fight. 11:16:16 PM Harah: Taeli: Where can we leave him? 11:16:23 PM Harah: Taeli: That it will be safe? 11:16:31 PM Mumu: He does not seem to have a village... 11:16:39 PM Harah: Kalanor: Don't look at me, I'm not a kobold. 11:16:40 PM Mumu: If we can find no safe place he stays with us. 11:16:49 PM Harah: Taeli: We *can't* bring him with us on a raid! 11:16:52 PM Khiro Brightfall: What about the succubus' haven? 11:17:00 PM | Removed 11:17:14 PM Mumu: This message has been removed. 11:17:05 PM | Removed 11:17:17 PM Mumu: This message has been removed. 11:17:19 PM Khiro Brightfall: I think there's a hunk of dwarf meat right here. 11:17:23 PM Mumu: He is far too young to be left alone. 11:17:52 PM Khiro Brightfall: What do you suggest then, Mumu? 11:18:15 PM Mumu: ...he could play the part of my son.. 11:18:47 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... we'll make it work. 11:18:50 PM Harah: Taeli: It's too dangerous! 11:19:15 PM Mumu: I can also bring him to the surface. But...he would likely not last there either. 11:19:22 PM Khiro Brightfall: Taeli, the *drow* is being more compassionate than you right now. just a head's up. 11:20:16 PM Harah: Taeli: I'm not saying we abandon him, I'm just saying we should bring him to the surface and leave him at an orphanage somewhere. 11:21:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: All right. Mumu? 11:22:04 PM Mumu: Mumu nods 11:22:06 PM Mumu: I agree 11:22:34 PM Harah: Kalanor: That will take too much time. My sister could be *dead* by the time we get there. 11:23:59 PM Mumu: Mumu hrms 11:24:36 PM Mumu: (( ...my brain is too tired for decisions like this D: )) 11:25:27 PM Khiro Brightfall: ... I don't know what to do here. 11:25:55 PM Harah: Kalanor: I say we bring him with us. 11:26:06 PM Harah: Taeli: And I say we delay the mission a few days to bring him up to the surface. 11:26:20 PM Harah: Kalanor: And there are *lots* of people who'll take in a baby kobold up there, are there? 11:26:31 PM Harah: Kalanor: Not at *all* viewed as monsters and animals, hm? 11:27:30 PM Khiro Brightfall: I don't know enough about Melenuin to answer that. 11:27:47 PM Khiro Brightfall: We can either take him with us or set him up in the haven. 11:27:57 PM Harah: Nobody likes kobolds, really. 11:28:15 PM Harah: There are a few around and they do mix with "civilized" society sometimes, but not often. 11:28:23 PM Harah: And finding a caregiver might be tough. 11:29:33 PM Mumu: ...I do not know enough to go on that decision either... 11:30:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: It would take too long to get him set up with an orphanage on the surface. I say we either take him with us or set him up in the haven. 11:33:10 PM Mumu: We would need to take him with us. 11:33:21 PM Mumu: (( Okay, now my brain is fuzzing up again... )) 11:33:41 PM Harah: Taeli: That's a terrible idea! 11:33:49 PM Harah: 11:34:34 PM Khiro Brightfall: How much attention would it attract to bring a juvenile kobold with us? 11:34:38 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall asks Kalanor. 11:35:14 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... not much. Gladiators often get their own way. 11:35:29 PM Harah: Kalanor: One could conceivably keep his son with him. 11:37:01 PM Khiro Brightfall: All right, then. 11:37:15 PM Mumu: Mumu nods 11:37:17 PM Harah: Kalanor, in Draconic: Don't worry, little one, you're safe with us. 11:37:25 PM Harah: He adds in Common: ... I hope. 11:38:35 PM Mumu: 11:38:46 PM Khiro Brightfall: As safe with us as he would be elsewhere. 11:39:02 PM Harah: Kalanor: And less likely to become a cannibal. 11:40:35 PM Harah: Kalanor: Pretty cute for a hereditary enemy of my people. 11:40:45 PM Harah: ((We can stop here if you want/are not feeling up to it.)) 11:41:25 PM Mumu: (( Yeah, I'm tied. ...it is almost 1AM )) 11:42:29 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((I think you should name him Mumu II. Or Robin.)) 11:42:36 PM Mumu: (( XD )) 11:42:44 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((He can be your Young Ward.)) 11:43:01 PM Mumu: Alright, I'm gonna go to bed now )) 11:43:04 PM Mumu: Ni )) 11:43:18 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Gnight!)) 11:43:41 PM Harah: ((HE will get revenge on the men who KILLED HIS PARENTS.)) 11:43:59 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Oh my god, that's perfect.)) 11:44:13 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((WHERE'S THE TRIGGER?!)) 11:46:35 PM Harah: ((Heheheheh.)) 11:47:51 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((I'm picturing young kobold speaking in an overly growly voice and getting lectured by Liam Neeson on the nature of fear.)) 11:48:55 PM Harah: ((Indeeeeeeed. Well he did see his parents murdered before his eyes. He's just lucky he didn't get to see them eaten too.)) 6:14:56 PM Harah: BatKobold! 6:21:01 PM Canto: "I am darkness! I am the night! I am BATKOBOLD." 6:22:57 PM Harah: I cannot wait to see what mumu does with him... 6:23:26 PM Canto: THere needs to be a JokerKobold, too. A Jokobold. 6:24:49 PM Harah: Be careful what you wish for...